


Thou Art More Lovely and More Temperate

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Earl of Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom, has his sights set on the Lady Granger, but how will she notice him amidst all her other suitors?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thou Art More Lovely and More Temperate

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was originally written for the "For the Love of Neville" Fest on LJ. Many thanks to my beta, krazyredhead0317 for her immeasurable help with this story. Also, many thanks to gloryandfame for helping me out when I was in a pickle. I've always wanted to do a regency!fic, and I just love Neville, so I hope everyone enjoys this as much as I do.
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters/references are property of JK Rowling and associates. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thou Art More Lovely and More Temperate

The parties thrown at the Black manor were historically known. During the season, the Earl Black would host extravagant balls, hoping that one of the beautiful women would catch either his or his godson's eye. Every year, however, it seemed the same. No pretty witch wanted to be landed with the earl, or his godson for that matter. The earl was a lady pleaser, and his godson, Lord Potter, had different proclivities.

The Earl Longbottom gazed around the ballroom, hoping that someone there would catch his eye. There were many pretty ladies, but they all seemed the same to him with their large skirts and Parisian perfume. He wanted someone different.

"Who is that?" he asked his companion, the Viscount Weasley, gesturing to a woman in a golden gown across the room. The beauty wore her hair up in a French braided bun, revealing the creamy flesh of her neck. It tantalised him so.

The viscount smiled. "Neville, that would be the Lady Granger." He paused, looking Neville in the eye. "I hope that she hasn't caught your eye."

"Why?" Neville asked, flushing. "Not to say that she has," he added quickly. He quickly tore his gaze from the lady in question.

Ron shook his head. "Her parents died a few years ago traveling abroad to Australia for business. Their ship was attacked by pirates." He shook his head. "Since then, Lord Potter has claimed the Lady Granger as his adopted sister. Lord Potter is quite protective of her, as is Earl Black." Ron grinned, clapping Neville on the back. "If you wish to pursue her, then I wish you luck. You'll certainly need it."

Neville frowned. "I see the lady has already captured the attention of a few wizards. I very much doubt she would appreciate the attention of another."

Ron shrugged. "I'm off to find my wife. No doubt Pansy has found someone to cause trouble with." He shook his head, laughing. "Until next time, Earl Longbottom."

Neville nodded his head to the viscount and watched as he disappeared to find his wife, the Lady Weasley. He then returned his gaze to the Lady Granger, watching as she entertained the various men surrounding her.

\-----

Hermione fanned herself, desperately wishing that Harry would come and rescue her from all these potential suitors. The Earl Malfoy offered once more to fetch her a drink; she politely declined. The Baron McLaggen asked for a dance, and she politely declined him as well. The Baron Nott just stood there, his eyes scandalously raking her body.

_Blimey idiots_ , she thought to herself. Her face was hurting from pretending to smile so much. She wished she could walk away from their presence, but to do so would be rude, and there was no doubt in her mind that Harry would scold her for it. _Bloody propriety. Damn it all!_

"Excuse me, Lady Granger, but may I have this dance?"

Her eyes widened as she turned to see who had spoken to her. He was a handsome fellow, with dark blond hair with chestnut-coloured eyes. His hand was held out for hers, and without a second thought, she placed her gloved hand into his, handing her fan to the Earl Malfoy for safekeeping. She held her breath as he led her towards the dance floors.

"May I have the name of my rescuer?" she asked, smiling at him coyly.

"I am Earl Longbottom," he introduced himself with a nod of his head.

"And where are you the earl of?" she asked, letting him lead their dance. She could feel eyes on them, and knew that both Harry and Sirius were likely watching.

"Gryffindor," he responded proudly, puffing his chest up slightly.

Hermione arched a brow at him. "Oh?"

The earl looked at her curiously. "You don’t seem too impressed."

Hermione scoffed. "Am I supposed to be? I'm sorry, Earl Longbottom, but it'll take more than a fancy title and piece of land to impress me." When he smiled, it was her turn to observe him curiously. "Is something I said amusing?"

Earl Longbottom smiled. "You’re the first woman I've met who's not been impressed with my title. I have to admit, my Lady, that I find it to be… Refreshing."

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat. There was something about the Earl Longbottom that she liked. He was different from the other men that vied for her attention. "Earl Longbottom, I think tomorrow would be lovely for a walk in the park."

"Yes, I suspect the weather will be quite nice," the Earl said. He continued to dance with her, oblivious to the fact that she was hinting at them having a stroll together.

Hermione sighed. "I wish there was someone who would escort me through the park." She looked at him, hoping that he would get the hint this time.

She watched in amusement as he flushed, finally realising what she had been saying. "Er, yes, Lady Granger, would you care to meet me in the park for a stroll tomorrow at noon?"

Hermione smiled. "I'd be happy to, Earl Longbottom. I shall ask Lord Potter to be our chaperone." She stopped dancing as the song had ended. "Thank you, Earl Longbottom. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." She held her breath as he took her gloved hand and raised it to his lips.

"May I be so bold?" he asked, his brown eyes peering into hers.

"You may," Hermione responded breathlessly. Her mouth was suddenly dry as the earl pressed his lips to the back of her gloved hand. "Good evening, Earl Longbottom." She smiled at him before turning to find Earl Malfoy. She needed her fan back.

\-----

Neville watched as she moved across the dance floor to the Lord Potter. The two of them spoke for a few moments before Lord Potter cast his gaze towards him.

_Bollocks_ , Neville thought to himself as he watched Lord Potter kiss Lady Granger on the cheek and head towards him. He had a stern look in his eyes as he approached.

"Lord Potter," Neville greeted him, bowing his head slightly. "Good evening."

"Earl Longbottom," Lord Potter said, clapping his hand in greeting. "Neville, it's been quite some time, hasn't it?"

Neville grinned, pleased that he had remembered him. "Since finishing school, Lord Potter."

"Call me Harry," he said with a wave of his wand. "You did all those years ago."

"Very well, Harry," Neville said. "How have you been?"

"Fine," Harry replied, leaning forward slightly. "I'm afraid I must cut to chase, though, Neville. What are your intentions towards my sister?"

Neville peered into Harry's green eyes and willed himself not to lose courage. "I wish to court her." He had only briefly interacted with the Lady Granger, but in those few moments, he had found that she was unlike the other women he had met.

Harry stared at him intensely for a few moments, causing Neville to start sweating nervously. What would he do if Harry didn’t give his consent?

"Very well," Harry said with a smile. "We shall meet you at the park tomorrow at noon."

"I look forward to it, Harry," Neville said, immediately relaxing. "Pass along my thanks to your godfather for the invitation to this party."

"I shall." Harry smiled smugly. "I fear I must go. I see that Earl Malfoy and the Baron Nott are about to duel once more." He tilted his head towards Neville and left.

Neville, knowing that the Lady Granger had retired for the evening, decided that there was no reason he should stay at the party. He needed to return home to speak with his Gran about courting the Lady Granger.

\-----

Hermione fiddled with the end of her parasol, twirling it as she anxiously waited. "What if he doesn’t come?" she voiced her concern to Harry, whom was sitting on a park bench.

"I'm sure he'll be here, Hermione," Harry said assuredly. "He seemed quite eager to come."

"Did he?" She tried to hide her pleasure about that tidbit of information but failed.

Harry stood, a pleased expression on his face. "Do you care for him?"

Hermione scoffed. "I barely know him."

"But?" Harry pressed, looking at her intently. "I know you, Hermione. Not once have you accepted a suitor's request to an outing."

"Because those other men are animals," Hermione huffed angrily. "You should have seen the way the Baron Nott was looking at me last evening. It was incredibly indecent."

"I saw that." Harry's eyes darkened. "If he has insulted your propriety in any way, Hermione, I will challenge him to a duel."

She sighed. As much as she wanted Harry to give Nott a piece of his mind, he did not fully deserve it.

"Good afternoon, Lady Granger and Lord Potter," a voice interrupted them.

Hermione turned, a smile on her face. "Earl Longbottom, I'm pleased to see that you were able to make it."

The earl approached her, taking her gloved hand and lifting it to his lips. "I wouldn’t have missed it for the world, my lady." He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand, sending shivers down her spine.

"Shall we?" Hermione said, gesturing to the path up ahead. Her body warmed when the earl took her arm and escorted her down the path. She listened as he spoke of his time at the Hogwarts Academy for Men, where he had roomed with Harry. He also spoke of his favourite pastimes, which were reading and botany.

Hermione, in turn, told him about her experiences growing up. She shared with him her love of knowledge and books, something that her late parents had been incredibly proud of. She explained that she had been childhood friends with Harry and when her parents died, he assumed the role of her protector.

As they got to know each other, both found that they certainly liked what they were seeing. Hermione blushed every time the earl looked at her.

"Wait here a moment," he said, stepping away from her and off the beaten path.

Hermione tried to see what he was doing. She turned around to Harry, who shrugged in response. When she looked back, the earl had a bunch of flowers in his hands. "Daffodils," she exclaimed when he grew neared. "They're lovely."

The earl handed her the bouquet. "Daffodils are a sign of joy and happiness, as well as new beginnings."

Hermione felt her heart beat loudly in her chest. "They're lovely." She sniffed them, closing her eyes as she enjoyed their sweet aroma. As she looked into the earl's brown eyes, she couldn’t help but feel that he chose these flowers because they were symbolic of their budding relationship. _New beginnings indeed_ , she happily thought to herself.

"Shall we continue?" When she nodded, he reached out and placed his hand on the crook of her elbow. They continued along, chattering about various plants and animals they saw as they walked. Much too soon, Hermione found that they had finished their journey.

"Lady Granger," the earl began.

"Call me Hermione," she said, cutting him off. "I think you've earned that pleasure."

His eyes smouldered with emotion as he stared at her. "Only if you call me Neville," he responded, his voice low and husky.

"Neville," Hermione whispered, trying out his name. "Very well, Neville. I've greatly enjoyed our walk today. It was very… enlightening."

"I found it to be so as well," Neville replied. He took her hand, and pressed another kiss to the back of it. "Until next time, _Hermione_." He smiled at her warmly before turning his attention to Harry. "Good day, Lord Potter."

"Take care, Neville," Harry said. He watched as the earl left before turning his attention to his sister. He was pleased to see a love-struck expression on her face. "You like him," he taunted.

"I do," Hermione said happily, not caring that she sounded like a sap. "He's unlike my other suitors."

"Indeed his is," Harry agreed. "Come, Sirius is expecting us for dinner."

\-----

Neville stared around the room, unsure of how he had gotten himself in his current predicament. The Baron Nott had invited many men of noble birth to his manor for a cigar and drink. Neville himself didn’t know many people, apart from Lord Potter and Viscount Weasley. He sat in the corner with them, sipping at his scotch.

"I am unsure as to why we were invited," Ron said. "I've never been friendly with the Baron."

Harry scowled. "He's vying for Hermione's attention. He's only invited me because he wants to get in my good graces, but that will never happen." He took a sip of his drink.

"But why invite me, then?" Neville said nervously. "I've never spoken to any of them."

"It's a power play," Ron explained. "He sees you as a threat to Hermione's affections, so he's invited you here in an attempt to intimidate you with his wealth and connections."

Neville frowned. "It'll take much more than this to cause me to turn my attention elsewhere. The Lady Granger is a beautiful woman… I… I could not look elsewhere for my…" He trailed off, blushing immensely. He wasn’t quite sure what he wanted to say and felt like he was making a fool of himself in front of Harry.

Harry, however, was pleased with Neville's words. He knew that Hermione had already set her sights on Neville as a future husband. He knew that when she made up her mind on something, she was likely to stick with it.

"Harry?" Neville said, unsure of what to make of Harry's silence.

"I'm pleased to hear you say that," Harry said firmly. "I know that my sister will be well cared for should you propose."

Neville's eyes widened. He thought his words over carefully. "You would not be opposed to me doing such a thing?"

Harry laughed. "Neville, you have my blessing if that is what you seek. I can tell you care for her, not just her status or money."

Neville flushed. "I do, Harry."

Ron grinned. "Oi, look over there. It seems like Malfoy and Nott are about to go at it." The three turned their attention to the skirmish that was about to take place.

"I challenge you to a duel," Earl Malfoy said loudly. "A duel for Lady Granger's hand."

Neville huffed angrily. "The winner won't really take the Lady Granger's hand, will they?" he asked, slightly nervous.

"Of course not," Harry replied, watching the scene unfold with amusement.

"Malfoy and Nott are just saying that the loser will stop pursuing Hermione," Ron explained. "Neither of them are going to win the Lady Granger's hand."

"Good," Neville said, a hint of possessiveness in his voice. He knew that Hermione would be furious if she knew that these men were fighting over her. He also didn’t like the fact that these men seemed to think that they had some sort of claim over Hermione. She wasn’t just some possession that could be bartered like these men seemed to think she was.

"Shall we go outside and watch the fight?" Ron asked, interrupting Neville from his thoughts. "Personally, I'm hoping Nott kicks Malfoy's arse."

"My money is on Malfoy," Harry said, smirking. "If either of you care to make a proper wager."

"I'll decline," Neville said, holding up his hands. He watched as Ron and Harry worked out the details of their wager. When they finished, the three of them headed outside to watch the duel.

Moments later, Ron handed Harry a sack of coins.

\-----

Hermione looked around the dance floors for Neville. Try as she might, however, she couldn’t spot him anyway. However, she did notice with relief that the Baron Nott was absent from the party. _Good riddance_.

"Relax," Sirius said, a smirk on his face. "I'm sure your man is here somewhere."

"He's not my man," Hermione immediately protested, her cheeks heating. "I was just hoping that he'd be here."

"He will, now relax," Sirius said. "I've never seen you so worked up over a man before." He arched his brow at her.

She narrowed her eyes at Sirius. She loved the man dearly, but sometimes he could be a royal pain in her arse. "Why don’t you find some young woman to corrupt?" she suggested angrily.

"I've already set my eyes on Miss Lovegood. She does look ravishing tonight." Sirius waggled his eyes suggestively at her before disappearing into the crowds.

With a sigh, Hermione decided she'd head to her room to freshen up. She headed down the dimly lit corridor, not paying attention to where she was going.

She gasped as she collided with a body. Hermione stumbled backwards, her heel getting caught on the carpet. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the imminent fall, but it never came.

"Hermione, are you all right?"

Hermione looked up, her eyes wide. "Neville?" she asked, relieved that it was him she bumped into. "I'm fine," she said quietly. "I'm sorry I walked into you."

"Where were you off to in such a rush?" he asked, a small smile on his face.

"To my room to freshen up."

"When you're finished…" he trailed off.

"When I'm finished," Hermione repeated, holding her breath. His face was inches away and she was torn between kissing him and listening to what he had to say.

"When you're finished, will you meet me at the gazebo in the back garden?"

Her heart raced. "Yes," she said, her mind whirling with the possibilities. She moved slightly, coming to the sudden realisation that his hands were still on her hips from catching her earlier. "Neville," she whispered, her voice tight. "As much as I'm enjoying this, it's quite improper."

"What?" Neville's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Oh!" he cried, removing his hands her waist. "Lady Granger, I apologise." He lowered his head, cheeks flaming.

She laughed nervously. "Neville, there's no need to apologise. No one saw and I knew you were being honourable." Hermione gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll meet you at the gazebo soon." She turned and hurried down the hall, careful not to bump into anyone again.

\-----

Neville stood on the gazebo, fidgeting with his fingers. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. Harry had assured him that the chances of Hermione accepting his proposal were quite high. Out of all her suitors, she ever only spoke of him.

_But what if she says no? I'd be crushed if she did. She's the only woman who's ever made me feel this way_. Neville sighed. Hermione was headstrong and beautiful. She wasn’t afraid to speak her mind and he loved her for that.

Soft footsteps alerted him to her prescience. He turned, smiling wildly when he saw her standing in the moonlight. "You look beautiful, Hermione." She flushed, causing him to smile even more. All of his nerves melted away with her presence.

"Although we have not known each other long, Lady Granger, I feel as though I have known you for a lifetime. When I am in my garden, I find myself constantly comparing my blooms to your splendour, although I know that no flower could ever surpass the ethereal beauty you exude." Neville paused, taking a deep breath. "I have given careful consideration to the merit of a union and thought it wise." He flashed a smile at her. "Therefore, I am asking you to join yourself to me through matrimony."

Hermione smiled warmly at him. "I accept your proposition, Earl Longbottom."

Neville beamed, feeling as though nothing in the world could please him more. Looking into Hermione's warm brown eyes, he did the unthinkable and stole a kiss.

\-----

Harry read the letter and chuckled.

"What is that?" Sirius asked, peering over his godson's shoulder. "A letter?"

"From Hermione and Neville." Harry laughed once more. "I should have known they would do this."

"What exactly have they done?" Sirius inquired, swatting at Harry's shoulder. "Tell me already."

"They've got to Gretna Green to elope," Harry explained. "I knew there was a reason Hermione didn’t want the banns to be called just yet."

"Ah," Sirius said, unsurprised by the news. "Hermione's never been an orthodox woman now, has she?"

Harry shook his head, tucking the letter into his trouser pocket. "Neither has the earl. Neville was always the one who would rather play with his plants at school instead of coming to archery or duelling lessons."

"Quite a match then," Sirius answered, pleased for his adopted goddaughter. "You better get ready. I've received word that Lord Snape will be paying us a visit."

Harry flushed, eyes wide. "Er, yes." He turned, cheeks red as he hurried to his rooms to freshen up. He knew that it wasn’t possible, but he had hopes that one day, he would receive his own happy ending.

And Harry desperately hoped that it would involve the Lord Severus Snape.


End file.
